rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Lifescorn Barrow
The Lifescorn Barrow is an ancient crypt, hidden in the higher parts of the Deadwind Pass. It is not known whose bodies lie buried here, nor is it mentioned in any records during history. Its existence, purpose and location remains a mystery until this day. Recently it was discovered by the "Order of the Black Hand" and is now one of their main seat. Their leader gave the Lifescorn Barrow its name. History Even if it isn't really mentioned in the history records of the eastern kingdoms and its existence isn't even known to some, there still seem to be traces that sort of mention this lost barrow. One of those traces was a novel by the name of "Shackled Souls". However the novel disappeared for an unknown reason, and no one ever found it again. The author of the novel remains unknown till this day. For those who read the book, it was just a tale about the wraiths and ghosts of Deadwind. But those who read deeper in and inspected every single line within the book, were able to read about a place that the author described as; "...Ancient crypt. High at the mountain's chest. Lost and forgotten, restless and screaming, where unknown, unworthy generations lie in dishonor. Everlasting. Never resting. Always crying. With gates shaped like the death's visage, dark and hollow..." It is known that Deadwind and Duskwood are haunted by undead. Yet still there is only one known crypt in Deadwind, the Karazhan Crypts. And now it seems that there's more than the eye may see. The description of the author says that the generations that were buried there were "unknown and unworthy", suggesting that the persons that may be buried there are nameless, and may have fallen in dishonor during life. If they really are buried. The author mentions the word restless and never resting very often. He may refer that the "dead" that are buried there wander. No one ever told stories of such a place with his very own lips. And maybe no one even ever heard of it. Maybe. Or the ones that discovered the crypt never wanted to talk about it for certain reasons, that are shrouded in mystery, even today. But not entirely. Another trace was a record of a member of the Night Watch who one night encountered a traumatized adventurer that came out of Deadwind. The adventurer told stories about a place in the Deadwind Pass, resembling to Karazhan in horror and darkness. He said things about a barrow in the higher cliffs of Deadwind. With dark doors, and even darker rooms. Where the dead raise, and never fall again, pulling everyone who disturbs them in their home, and those persons are never seen again. The guard did not seem to be impressed, according to his notes. Still though he informed other members of his order, and they planned to investigate it with the help of the adventurer. In the guard's next entry he writes that they found the adventurers dead body in his room in the Scarlet Raven Tavern. His own knife was lying next to him, drenched with his own blood. The blood of his very own throat. The Night Watch then closed the case, and slowly nearly everybody forgot about it. Pretending that he was just another man driven insane by the horrors that lurk in the Deadwind Pass. But that's not the last trace that was found during the years. A year after the incident, a travelling knight was venturing to the Deadwind Pass to fight back the menaces that remained in there. It seems that he discovered the Lifescorn Barrow as well. Well, that's what he mentions in his diary, that was found a week after he ventured there and never returned. A group of adventurers were about to travel the road from Duskwood to Deadwind, as they encountered a skeleton that was wandering into the direction of Darkshire, using the same road. They reported it to the Night Watch, mentioning that the Skeleton did not seem to defend itself as they attacked it, it rather seemed to flee. The Night Watch assumed that the Skeleton was the Knight that was about to fight the horrors in Deadwind back, according to the fact that it carried the same armour, weapon and his diary. Nothing else is mentioned throughout the whole history, and the Night Watch never discovered the barrow in all these years, nor did anyone else report about it. Until someone else found it again. A necromancer of the Order of the Black Hand recently discovered the barrow and reported it to his comerades. The vile Lich and leader of the Black Hand Faradun now uses the Barrow as his new seat. But even the Lich knows, that there's something strange about this Barrow. It became clear to him as one of the living necromancers suddenly disappeared within the depths of the ancient barrow. Days later they found her skeleton in the unexplored corridors of the barrow. It revealed to Faradun, that every living who enters, seems to decease through some strange forces that he seeks to uncover. Only the undead parts of the Order can enter the barrow without getting lost, and so Faradun gave the unknown crypt its name, Lifescorn Barrow. Till this day the undead members of the Order that are stationed in this area, or areas close to it, reside in the cursed and dark corridors of Lifescorn, animating the bones of the buried and adding them to their lines. No one else ever found the crypt again. And officially it doesn't even exist. Category:Deadwind Category:Zone Category:Order of the Black Hand